Just a little intense
by Alec's Comical Romance
Summary: The boys get in trouble after a little game of cat and mouse and now have to spend their Christmas together cleaning the school's lunchroom. Malec two-shot, lemon in second chapter


**There are probably a crap ton of typos and mistakes so apology in advance for that. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

 **We don't own anything**

* * *

"I'll be back somewhere around 2 or 3 to check up on you guys. When I come back this place better be spotless." Mr. Garroway handed the both of us the cleaning supplies we need and left us there in the cafeteria. I glared at my partner. I should be at home right now, opening presents with my family, but here I was stuck with _him._

* * *

 **TWO DAYS EARLIER!**

"I still haven't gotten Clary anything." Jace sighed leaning up against the locker besides me. I slammed the locker shut, tired of hearing about his problems with the stupid redhead. I had problems of my own to deal with, raiding Walmart Christmas Eve to find presents for someone I couldn't care less about is not at the top of my priorities list.

"Then go get her something." I replied walking towards the school entrance, my eyes shifting left and right in a way that could only be classified as suspicious.

"But I don't know what to get her! Had it been some other girl I'd probably get her some necklace i found at dollar tree, but she's different and-"

"Fuck!" I yelled catching something sparkly in the corner of my eye. I turned and started running as fast as I physically could, trying my best to avoid crashing into fellow students. I heard his maniacal laugher and tried to push myself even more.

"Darling! Where are you going?" I didn't look back, never look back. I knew what was behind me. If i had turned, I knew i would have seen the crazy look in his golden and green eyes, the stiff movements of his gelled up hair, and the ridiculousness of him being able to run in 6 inch heels. And speaking of heels, the sounds of the clicks were getting closer by the second.

"Sweetie, why're you running away? I love you." I blushed as all ways at the nicknames he always sent my way but continued to run, turning left in the corridors. He didn't even sound out of breath! I felt a tug on my backpack and my eyes widened as I was pulled back with a strength I had no idea he possessed, but it was never wise to underestimate the devil. I fell back , grabbing at anything within reach...

Which just so happened to be Ms. Fray, who also fell ontop of me. Her coffee went soaring through the air and all I heard was a gasp as I landed on the ground with a hard thump.

"My shirt! There is coffee all over it!" I looked and Camille was practically fuming, glaring down at me.

"Oh really? I didn't notice." My eyes refused to move to look at Satan, I knew I'd be blinded by the rhinestones and glitter taking residence on his person. Camille growled an unlady like sound and ran off in some direction while I tried to help Ms. Fray up, mumbling apologies. She smacked my hand away and stood up by herself, Glaring at the both of us.

"You two, detention! No running in the halls you knocked down an innocent bystander!"

"And ruined my shirt!" We faintly heard. I groaned.

"But Ms. Fray-"

"No buts! I expect to see you both here on Christmas!" This time _he_ spoke up.

"C'mon Ms. Fray, you can't be that cruel."

"I can and I will. Now get out of my sight." She stomped away and I ran my fingers angrily through my hair. Long nimble fingers worked my shoulders and I froze.

"Now Now sayang, it's not all that bad. You'll get to spend your Christmas morning with the magnificent me!" I turned around and for the first time I looked at him. Today he had on these burgundy pants that looked 3 sizes too small on him, a green sweater with the words 'Put me on top of your tree' written in gold glitter and golden heels were on his feet. I had been right about the height and the gelled hair.

His hair looked glitter infused and so did his face, it looked like glitter was coming out of his pores. His was quite extravagant as always. His highlighter almost blinded me, his eyebrows looked perfect, the wings on his eyes were long and thick, the eyeshadow on top of them vibrant greens and reds and his top lip green and his bottom lips red. He was gorgeous, everyone knew that. And although red in the face, I mustered every bit of hatred I could in that one moment to curse him.

"Fuck you Magnus Bane." He grinned lopsidedly, barely masking the hurt in his eyes.

"O-Only if you want to?" I frowned at the stutter but shook my head.

"Stay away from me, I don't want anything to do with you! Why do you keep following me around? All you do is cause trouble for me and you're so annoying! And now I have to spend my Christmas with you?! Fuck you in the worst way possible." He stared at me and I saw the exact moment as his eyes glossed over. He ducked his head and a voice I did not recognize filled my ears.

"Oh, wow. S-Sorry. I guess I just thought that- I-I'm sorry. I just I'm just, I'll just go then." His voice cracked at the end and I watched him as he speed away from me.

"Wow dude, that was harsh." I turned and Jace was shaking his head at Magnus' retreating figure.

"Harsh? I just got detention! That's exactly what he deserved! He's been stalking me ever since he moved here and I give him a piece of my mind and now I'm harsh?" He shook his head again.

"Did you ever wonder why?"

"I don't know, cause he's a stalker?"

"Even if that was the case, every stalker has a motive." I rolled my eyes and went back to the front entrance and out to the parking lot. I spotted someone in a black hood leaning against the school gate and almost ignored it if it wasn't for the golden heels and that the hoodie looked very similar to the one I had lost earlier this week. Once I got in my car, I drove slowly past the guy who assumed to be Magnus, glancing at the tear stained face. The wings on his eyes were smudged and black trails followed down to his chin. When he looked up noticing my car basically parked right in front of him, he ran off.

* * *

"You do that side and I'll get this side." He nodded not looking up. I got on my hands and knees and staring scraping the dried up pieces of gum underneath the tables. Once I finished the tables I went and got a cloth and dunked it into the bucket of soapy water and began wiping down the tables. I looked over at his side and he was still scraping gum, looking absolutely mortified. I smiled just a little and tried to finish my side faster to be able to help him out.

I thought a lot about what Jace had said to me, to the point that my head almost exploded but the person that is Magnus Bane has more layers to him than an onion. Even if there was a reason to his madness, it wasn't like I'd be able to figure it out, but regardless Jace was right. I was a bit harsh. Had it been Jace who had gotten me in trouble, I knew I wouldn't have minded as much as I did with Magnus, but that wasn't something I was wanted to think about.

He had only finished his first table when I had come over with my scraping tool. He said nothing as I bent over next him pushing the tool underneath the rock hard crusty pink pieces. I sighed.

"I'm sorry ok. I shouldn't have said all that to you."

"You don't have to apologize, you just said how you were feeling. If i was making you uncomfortable you have the right to say so. I'm the one who's sorry."

"Ok, then we're both sorry. But I'm more sorry than you are."

"I'm the sorriest."

"It doesn't matter what you say, I already said that I'm sorrier than you therefore no matter what measurement you use mine will always be superior." He squinted his eyes at me as I finished my sentence.

"Only you would." I laughed and went back to scraping.

"Jace said that there was a reason you kept stalking-"

"I never stalked you." He mumbled but I kept talking.

"I couldn't figure it out though."

"Maybe you aren't meant to find out?"

"But I would really like to know." He didn't say anything to that though.

"Soo… What do you think you're getting for Christmas?" I asked, wanting to keep some resemblance of a conversation going.

"A house all to myself."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"I don't know, it's a surprise for me this year."

"Oh."

We eventually finished with the gum and started wiping down the tables. I couldn't stop myself from staring at his ass as he bent over the tables. Today was the tamest I'd ever seen him. He had on black leggings that had 3 stripes going up the sides with a white sweatshirt reading the words 'fabulous' in silver. Even his makeup was kept to a minimal with only a small with a nude gloss.

"Magnus?"

He turned around and sighed.

"Yes?"

"I'm still sorry and you never said that you forgave me."

"I told you already-"

"No Magnus, I do have something to be sorry for. I was rude and I shouldn't have been so jumpy."

"Why do you make everything so difficult.

"You told me to stay away from you and called me annoying, and I'm trying but you aren't making it easy for me."

"That's because I didn't mean it. I was just angry."

"You were angry and spoke your mind. I mean I'm always chasing you calling you darling, sweetness, of course you'd be upset if someone you didn't like continued harassing you like that."

"I don't dislike you you Magnus." He snorted.

"I'm serious. I mean, it is kind of… fun running around the school."

"It is fun chasing you…"

"Your friends must think you're crazy right?" I laughed.

"You're my only friend here Alexander. At least I like to think we're friends."

"You're not not serious."

"Quite. Something about me being too intense? Whatever that means."

"You are a bit extreme."

"You all just can't handle my magnificence." I laughed and shook my head.

"I think we're done with that, now we just have to mop the floors I think." We both picked up a mop and dunked it into the water, ringing them and began dragging them across the floor. I found that this silence was more comfortable than the ones before and soon the entire cafeteria was clean.

"It sucks to think that it's only going to look like this for a period before it returns to the mess it was." I nodded my head in agreement. I took my phone out of my pocket and check the time.

"It's 3:10 so Mr. Garroway should be here soon."

"You're gonna wait for him? I'm going home. He could can see it when he gets here." I bit my lip.

"Didn't you say your house was going to be empty?" He shrugged.

"Chairmen Meow will be awaiting my return." I furrowed my brows.

"My cat. He's adorable."

"So it's just going to be you and your cat." He nodded. I took a breath and felt my face warm up.

"C-can I come over? Spending Christmas alone isn't very fun is it?" He opened his mouth but I stopped him.

"I mean you could have some interesting stuff going on, maybe you have a really popular meme page or something so you don't have to say yes if I'm going to be a bother or something. You don't have to say yes at all. Actually I'll just go home-"

"No! I mean, please. Come over." I nodded, my blush only growing worse.

"Um, I don't have a car so…"

"It's fine we can take mine." I assured him, whipping out my keys. We walked outside to my matted black audi. He hopped into the passenger seat and I got in on the drivers side. He turned to me grinning.

"I bet you're glad I'm not wearing glitter today huh?" I chuckled, sweeping the hair out of my face.

"I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere."

He gave me the directions to his house and soon I was standing outside what would be considered a mini mansion. He took the keys out of his pocket and led me up to the entrance. The door swung open and I was attacked by a small ball of fur.

"This must be the Chairmen." I said, unfazed by the anger of the kitten. I picked him up and pet him, causing him to purr and nuzzle into my hands.

"Seems he likes you."

We spent most of the afternoon on the couch watching T.V. As it turns out Magnus was actually a pretty funny guy. At one point he had tried to do my hair and ending up wasting almost half the container before he was even remotely satisfied with my hair. We ordered pizza and being teenage boys, gobbled it down within minutes. I had gotten some texts from Izzy about my whereabouts, but I ignored her leaving her on read cause I knew if she knew who I was hanging out with, she'd pester me endlessly.

We had just gotten through a third episode of Family Guy when he got up and excused himself. He came back a couple minutes later holding something behind his back looking quite bashful.

"Ok I can do this." He looked at me and sighed.

"There was a reason I was chasing you. I was hoping to give you these." He pulled out a clear plastic bag and handed it to me. I peered inside and found a bunch of wrapped boxes. I looked up at him questioningly.

"I've been trying to give you those for the longest and they've just sort of, accumulated." I picked up one of them that read Happy birthday. I opened it and inside were a pair of earrings.

"I had noticed you got your ear pierced and thought they would like some company."

"How? Not even my parents know." He shrugged.

"I was there getting mine done the same day, plus your ear was really red and you kept touching it. Not to mention-" He faltered and cleared his throat noticing my blank expression.

"U-Um, it was just a lucky guess? Hehe." I shook my head smiling.

"I'll open the rest later. But thanks." He let out a breath and smiled back.

"You didn't have to get me these you know."

"Oh but I wanted to, so i did. That's not bad right?"

"But why? We've barely ever talked before this. All i ever did was run away from you."

"Because i like you silly."

"I like you to but-"

"I-I meant I like like you." He cut me off, BLUSHING AND AVERTING HIS FLIPPIN EYEBALLS.

"O-Oh." My face felt like it was on fire.

"T-Tell me you feel the same way back dammit!" He demanded the blush not leaving his face. He turned towards me looking so embarrassed that it only fueled my own embarrassment.

"I uh." he huffed and jumped onto me, pinning me down onto the couch.

"Magnus!"

"C'mon, just say it." I blushed. His eyes locked down on my lips and soon they were pressed against his. He pulled back almost immediately and stared me down.

"D-Did you like it?" I bit my lips.

"You did it too quickly, so I don't know." He raised one of his brows before descending back on top of me. This time he had lingered a bit longer, and whatever gloss he had used tasted like caramel apples. He pulled back and his eyes asked me again. I slightly nodded my head and he grinned so wide i thought his face might just crack in two.

"R-Really? Sial!" and before I could even ask him what he had just said, he was already making out with me, his hands wandering all over me. I ran my finger through his hair, just feel it as it always looks so hard, but it was soft and silky.

My phone rang and I pulled away, picking it up. He stared at me the whole call, a conflicted look in his eyes.

"I have to go, I'm being summoned." I shrugged, sliding out from underneath him. He sat up and nodded, showing me to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Alexander."

I went home feeling high. When I opened the door I was stormed by my mother.

"Where were you? Mr Garroway called saying that you had left the building and Isabelle said she couldn't contact you! Do you know how worried I was?"

"Mom I'm fine, I was out with a friend of mine."

"So now your friends are more important than your family?"

"No but, I'm here now. You guys already opened presents right?"

"No we were waiting for you! Get in the living room so we can finally get this over with."

I saw max rolling around in the floor, Izzy on her phone and Dad watching over them. As soon as I stepped into the room Max got up and hugged me.

"Al is here! We can open the presents now." He ran to the tree and ripped multiple presents out from underneath, trying to find those with his name on it.

"Where were you!" I heard Izzy hiss. "I know you read my texts!"

"I was busy." Was my simple reply before I joined Max under the tree.

* * *

 **Sorry to do this but it's really late and we gotta update our other story so part 2 will be out soon :)**


End file.
